New shinobi prince
by Dark Miroku
Summary: There's a new shinobi in town, Yaruma. Developed an amazing power after an assasination attempt, the crew have to protect him, problem is, he's a prince.


Kakashi's cell were eating when they got their assignment. There was a new shinobi in town, Yaruma and they were supposed to help him train. He was their age but had had no training. The only reason he was allowed to become a shinobi at this age was because he had somehow developed a power that stopped any Ninjitsu instantly. The move allowed him to have the ultimate edge in a fight. He developed the move accidentally during an assassination attempt on his life, being the prince's son. The cell was supposed to protect him and train him to be as strong as they were. Then, he would join their cell. The prince was to arrive in three days.

Kakashi sat down and put a bookmark in his _Make-out Paradise_. "You guys had better get to your training. I'm going to hide somewhere and read. When you finish your objectives, find me. First one to do so gets the rest of the day off from training. You have to hit the targets a hundred times with a weapon or chakara move, I don't care what kind. Then, you have to do thirty laps around the training arena. Then, I want you guys to make up a new move, or modify an old one. Got it?" Nods all around. "Get to it."

Naruto decided that the easiest way was to complete the laps would be to allow his Nine-tailed fox to slip through and use its superior speed to move extra fast. He started running and creating signs with his hands. As he did this, he said, "Art of the Animal Spirit. Nine tailed fox style!" He finished his laps in an instant. He had been training to control it and could even let it empower him up to fifty percent of its true strength without losing control. He then sat down and decided to start to think about the best move to invent.

Sakura finished did her laps the old fashioned way. She then decided to work on a new technique he'd been designing, the art of healing. She cut into a tree with a kaunai knife and then said, "Art of the healing hand." Her right hand glowed and she touched the tree with one finger. The bark rippled and then filled the hole of the cut with a pink glow. "That move could come in handy…or not…at least, I hope so…at least Sasuke will like it…I hope." Then she used a giant flame-shaped sword and a solid art of the shadow doppelganger to make her hundred cuts in a dummy.

Sasuke threw his kaunai knife at a target dummy and it flew into the ground, shouting, "Earth style, hundred knives techniques! Ox style." The knife flew out of the ground, but it wasn't alone, there were ninety-nine others among it. They all hit the four bulls-eyes, twenty five hitting each one, each splitting the last in half. "Two birds with one stone, a hundred cuts and a new technique."

Naruto decided on the perfect move, the animal change control. He decided to use the move that he used to become a fox demon. He called out, "Art of the Animal Spirit, octopus style!" He slowly shifted into an octopus. Moved to the targets and picked up eight blades. He sliced with each of the knives fifteen times, twenty times more than he needed, but, no one could say he wasn't an overachiever. Having finished his training, he ran away searching for his teacher. "I wonder if I could use that move Hinta taught me. ALL SEEING EYE!" His pupils disappeared and he suddenly could see everywhere. He found Kakashi and headed towards him.

Sasuke saw Naruto using the all-seeing eye and decided to use a special pair of "eyes" of his own. He used his Sharinigan eye to copy Naruto and found where Kakashi was as well. Sakura decided that since she would not be able to find him herself, she should follow the boys and then try and get to Kakashi first.

The boys raced towards Kakashi and were a metre away when they saw each other. They stared each other down for a moment and then started circling. Naruto, being tired from using two new moves decided to let the fox demon with nearly limitless chakara take over. He shifted forms and allowed himself to go to exactly fifty percent so the creature's instincts came into play, but he maintained control. He leapt at Sasuke before he could do anything. But then Sasuke did something no one had ever done before, he Shariniganed the Nine Tailed Fox Demon.


End file.
